


Скучаю по тебе

by Regis



Category: 1776 (1972)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-23
Updated: 2009-07-23
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: Конгресс совсем не тот, что прежде, когда в его составе нет Дикинсона.





	Скучаю по тебе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Missing You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/363675) by tsuru_san. 



Это произошло постепенно. Первые несколько дней, которые Джон Дикинсон отсутствовал в Конгрессе, Джон Адамс этого и не замечал. У Америки была ее независимость, и бостонец ликовал. Потом все успокоилось и стало привычным. В Конгрессе возобновилась прежняя жизнь, но чего-то ощутимо не хватало после отъезда Дикинсона. Как бы смешно это не звучало, никто не был способен выдвигать аргументы с таким изяществом, как Пенсильванский консерватор.

Да, Дикинсон, вот он умел спорить. Джон улыбался, вспоминая их словесные битвы. И не только словесные. Он и Дикинсон конечно порой слишком увлекались, однако несмотря на все препоны и сложности, что создавал ему его противник, Адамс стал осознавать, что скучает по пенсильванцу. 

Поначалу житель Новой Англии легко отбрасывал подобные мысли в сторону, и странная тоска отступала. В конце концов они с Дикинсоном даже не были друзьями или приятелями. Но дни оборачивались в недели, которые превращались в месяца, а Адамс все никак не мог поверить, что простой взгляд на пустой стул за Пенсильванским столом может заставить его чувствовать себя таким... несчастным.


End file.
